Mike and Kate Their Love for Each Other
by indiabrown98
Summary: A short story about Mike and Kate in Season 5. My first Fan Fiction ever.


She woke not knowing were she was after she had a wonderful dream of the man she could not ever take her hands off but had to due to the Navy regulations.

"XO to the bridge! XO to the bridge" yelled RO through the PA. She stired in her rack and jumped out of bed and put her uniform on.

Kate put her boots on and opened the door and began her walk from her cabin to the bridge and then suddenly sensed the man she loved and new who it was without saying anything. As she took a breath she could smell his scent that made her heart skip a beat. She could hear his footsteps along the ground and then she came to a massive hault in front of him, his mouthed moved and she felt as if she had blacked out

"Morning X." whispered Mike as they passed one another in the corrider.

"Morning Sir." She said and they then went their separate ways.

She continued her way the bridge of Hammersly and said goodmorning to her crew.

"Mam we have a picked up a radar contact bearing 15o to the NE and 20o to S."

"Ok thanks Swain." Yelled Kate.

"Starborn 30" Said Kate

"Starborn 30" Repated Swain.

"Revoulutions 2000" Yelled Kate and Swain repeated.

"OK looks to be a FFV" Says Kate

I will go give the Boss the news.

Kate leaves the bridge and says "Swain has the ship." Swain repeats his boss's orders. Kate makes her way down to Mikes cabin and gives him the news and the boss says "X you know what to do!"

"Yes Sir."

Kate leaves the cabin and makes her way up to the bridge and grabes the PA and says with a strong and forceful tone "Hands to boarding stations, Hands to boarding stations." Kate makes her way down with the rest of the crew and get kitted up.

Soon enough they are on the zodiac heading for the boat and then Mike yells at Kate

"Be Safe!"

Kate's heart races as she looks at the man of her dreams hoping he really means what he just spoke.

Chapter 2

Mike was watching the boarding through his binoculars but secretly keeping one eye on the woman of his dreams. Knowing he would never have a chance to love her again broke his heart and knowing that he hurt her all those years ago still haunts his mind.

"Sir." Shouted Swain but Mike was dreaming of him and his one true love together as one- intimate. "Sir!" Swain yelled. "Oh yeah sorry Swain." Mike repleyed. "X is on her way back." Spoke Swain. "OK thanks, tell her as soon as she is back on the ship I want to speak to her." "Will do." Said Swain

X arrived on Hammersley took off her plating and gear Swain approached X and spoke in a serious tone as if it was urgent.

" Ah mam the boss wanted to see you in his cabin now"

"OK thanks Swain." Replied Kate. Kate knocked on her lovers door and waited for the gentle hum of his voice

"Yes come in." Mike yelled through the door hoping it was his lover the one woman he would always love and will never be with.

Kate walked through the cabin door and took a seat on Mikes bed and took in one huge deep breath and smelt the esscence of Mike creeping all through her smell senses. She waited hoping for him to speak first. Mike spoke first melting Kate's heart with the soft gentle tone of his voice.

" Kate you were great out there today." Kate replied almost stunned at what her love had just said. Kate replied as straight toned as she could.

"Why thank you Sir." _There was an awkward tension between the two Mike thought in his mind come on Micheal Flynn get up and kiss her are you a coward_? Mike leapt up out of his chair and went and sat next to his lover who's cheeks were rosy red with embarresment. Mike sat next to Kate planted one small little kiss on Kate's lips and then broke away. Kate looked into his blue eyes that were sparkling with love and kissed him back on his lips, oh how she had missed those lips. As Kate pulled away from Mike he leapt in again and they kissed gently and then Mike deepend the kiss she could feel his warm breath going down her throat they broke away and Mike ran finger down Kate's body and said one thing that made Kate's heart stop.

"Kate. I love you, I am sorry I ever heart you. Your mine and I never want to loose you again." Mike began to undress Kate but she pulled away. She wanted to continue oh how she wanted to continue with the man of her dreams but she new if any other sailor were to walk in on them they would be screwed. "Mike I can't not here not now. Wait till we get to shore and you will be in for the ride of your life." Mike gave Kate one of his cheeky smiles and checked her out as she walked out of his cabin.

Chapter 3

Mike was on the phone to Maxine before they docked at homeport. Mike wanted to know how long they would have for shoure leave. Maxine said back to Mike

"You will have 2 weeks of leave." Mike sat up in the back of his chair with one of those cheeky grins and knew that, that was the perfect amount of time for him and Kate to kick off their relationship. Suddenly there was a knock on Mikes door he turned around and found his Kate their standing infront of him. Her uniform was tight around her hips showing off her gourgeous figure for the man she loved. She spoke gently

"Ah Sir, we are 5 minutes away from docking in port." Mike then leapt up from his chair and said

"Thanks X." As he was walking out of his cabin he gave her a cheeky Mike grin and then a wink.

…..

They arrived in port and Nav offered to take Kate shopping as only Nav knew what was going on in Kate's life Kate told Mike she would not be around until 16:00 hrs and Mike said that it was fine he had lots of paperwork to do. As Nikki and Kate made a run for it Nikki asked Kate what she wanted

Kate said " I want something thin and sexy."

Nikki said to the cab driver "Paradise Shopping Mall." The two spent the ride giggling in the back of what might happen.

It was 15:30 hrs and the girls were back on the boat Mike saw Kate and said

"My Kate what is in the bag ." Kate looked Mike in the eyes and he knew straight away from a silent conversation that he would have to wait a few more hours.

Chapter 5

Kate was at Mikes house they were both eating and having the kissing session then all of a sudden Mike led her to the bedroom where she took the pink striped bag and took it to the bathroom and got changed.

She walked back in and found her lover in his sexy boxers and nothing but them. She walked over to him and kissed him all of a sudden there were fireworks above them after all this time they could climb this mountain of tension and make it to the top together. Suddenly Mike made the kiss deeper and all of a sudden the little Mike was ready and Kate let out a groan to let Mike know she was ready he lit the candles and closed the curtains and let his little friend make some magic. "Mike I love you." She spoke as he was thrusting. "Kate I love you to." He spoke almost out of breath. After there love making session was over. Mike made Kate pasta "Hey Mike I never knew you could cook so well!" She said stunned. "There are many things you do not know about me." He said while planting a kiss on her soft lips she groaned he deepened the kiss and before you knew it the past repeated it's self.

Kate woke the next morning to find herself craddeld in Mikes arms she just smiled they both just layed there knowing they had nowhere to be. All of a sudden Mikes mobile rings. He picks up, "Mike Flynn ." It was 2Dads Mike wandered what 2Dads was ringing him for? He thought oh no don't tell me he is in jail and wants me to get him out. "Hi Sir sorry to bother but I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the crew get together tonight at Charges'?" Yelled 2Dads through the phone Mike counldn't say no as it would leave the crew highly suspicious. "OK 2Dads I will be there at 19:00 hours." "Great boss see you then." Mike hung up turned and looked at hid Katie with the sun shinning on her making her look as if she were a God of some kind. "What is it Mike?" Kate asked kissing her boyfriend on the lips. "2Dads has offered us both to go to the crew get together at Charges'." Kate smiled Mike knew she loved the crew get togethers. "Let's go for a walk my dear" He spoke to Kate in way that was only special to her.

…

As Mike felt the sand between his toes he looked at his girlfriend and kissed her passionately on the lips and then suddenly they both heard a familiar voice and it was Swain and Sally.

"Ah Swain look I can explain." Said Mike nervously

"There is no need Sir you can do what you like when on shoure leave and I know how professional you are that you will never bring it on to the boat." Swain spoke his words in a serious manner.

"But if you do then I have no choice but to tell." Swain said serious.

"Thanks Swain. Are you off to the get together tonight at Charge's? asked Kate curiously.

"Yes mam we are. Are you to? Asked Swain

" Yes we are. See you there then."

"Ok Mam see you there."

Swain went one way the couple went the other.

"Wow that was a close call." Screamed Kate

"I know." Mike smiled with relief

Mike and Kate walked back to his house and prepared for the get together with the crew, but suddenly got side tracked and hit the bedroom. After their wonderful half hour session they decided it was time for a shower.

"Hey Mike I wouldn't mind some company in shower." Kate said cheekily.

"I will be right there." He sprung up out of the bed sheets he was tangled in.

Chapter 6

They arrived at Charges house they both accidently walked through holding hands hoping no one would notice but of course someone did but this someone was not going to say anything. 2Dads the party man began to turn on the music and Mike and Kate both started to dance. The crew noticed that they couldn't keep their hands off one another, suddenly Mike leant in to kiss Kate forgetting where they were. They broke apart quickly and 2Dads yelled at his bosses.

"Oh come on boss give her a good one ay!"

2Dads chuckles to himself.

Mike leant in and gave Kate another kiss Kate did not ever want to loose those lips again, those lips tasted like candy to a child. They were still kissing when 2Dads, Spider and Buffer began to wolf whistle the two. Mike and Kate just laughed and had one of those deep and meaningful eye conversation.

Charge got the barbeque cranking and Kate and Bomber made the salad. Mike stood around eyeing out his girlfriend and talking to his crew, his crew are like his family. They all sat around eating the sausages 2Dads then suddenly broke the silence.

"Hey boss so how long have you and the X been together? "

Mike went bright red. He knew he had to tell his crew sooner or later, he looked at Kate, Kate nodded.

"Well X and I knew each other before she was posted on Hammersly and we met in a navigation course, we had an affair and then we went our separate ways and we both thought that we would never cross paths again but what do you know."

2Dads then replied "Nice boss?"

"So you two ever bring it onto the boat?" Asked Spider curiously.

"No, never our careers mean to much to us." Kate said promptly.

Mike sat back down on the chair and while Mike was standing 2Dads had planted a whoopee cushion on his chair. He sat down on the chair and the crew just laughed and Mike went bright red he looked at Kate and she just laughed.

The night ended when the beers were out and food all gone. By this time it was 01:00 hrs and Mike and Kate called it a night. As they were walking out the door 2Dads said cheekily

"Boss don't you to stay up all night."

Mike chuckled and looked at his Kate they both laughed.

"Oh. I will be for sure." Mike yelled back at him.

The wolf whistles began again and 2Dads couldn't help but laugh.

Chapter 7

Mike and Kate arrived back at Mikes house and they both headed off to the bed room they both got changed and Mike kissed her. He groaned at the taste of her mouth.

Kate knew what Mike loved the most. She thought. _ Mike loves nothing more than shower sex. I am gonna give a hole time of fun. _

Mike and Kate finished in the shower and got changed and they snuggled up in bed and went to sleep.

…..

Mike woke up the next morning and found Kate missing from his bed it was coming up to the end of the shore leave. He found a note on his bed and he thought _ oh no she hasn't left me. Please not again. _ Mike read the not it said. _ Gone to grab some milk for breakfast. _ He smiled and chuckled to himself while Kate was gone he went and had a shower. He came back and found breakfast on the table the last day of shore leave was over before they knew had even began.

Chapter 8

They arrived back on the boat and were greeted by the crew and many woof whistles. They both smiled and they were back out on patrol.

The END


End file.
